Monochrome Colours
by Lady Michiko
Summary: STILL ON GOING REVISION. NEED BETA READER PM ME. CHAPTER 1 POSTED ON RE:MONOCHROME COLOURS
1. Renewal

**~Monochrome Colors~**

 **AN: Yuhhhuuuu. I'm back! –insert chuckle- a new story for you guys. I hope you like it :). Please be nice to me and leave me some cookies! Yayyy! I can't get over Shigatsu wa kimi no uso in my mind. Uwahhhhh. Top it all, I'm having my prelims examination this week, so stories are put up to HOLD until I'm done just three days or so. Anyway, going on.**

 **Summary: Fuko Noroi, was a very lonely girl ever since she existed for all she has known. As time goes by, the feeling of emptiness in her heart grows. One day, upon searching for an answer, she got involved in a car accident leaving her in a coma. She was physically 'dead' in her world, but her soul travels to another dimension she doesn't know. Can she find happiness in 'that' dimension, or will her questions will remain un-answered? A HibariXOC Fic.**

 **Beta-d by zairaswift. :^) Not everyone is perfect. If you notice any mistakes please tell either me or .**

 **Warning: OOC, Mild Cussing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for this tiny bitsy idea running in my head.**

 **Please Read.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The moment I met him, my life changed, everything I saw, everything I heard, everything I felt, all the scenery around me started to take on colour. –Kaori Miyazono**

It was night time. I just happened to pass by since this was the only route to go home. The sound of an alarm signaled that the train was nearby, the sound of people chattering; all of it made my ears hurt. I wonder why? I continued walking until I pass by a group of students from my school chattering nonsense.

I sighed as I continued on my journey. My name is Fuko. Fuko Noroi. I'm just a girl, who has existed for about 15 years in this world. My family owns a house in the Tokyo district, but since they were always away, I started to take care of myself ever since I was 5. Indeed, it was quite traumatizing.

Like all the people in the world, I too had many questions running inside my little head. I've regretted many things but- was it worth it? I turned right to see a black cat along with blue eyes in the middle of the small road. I was about to ignore it but the cat just ran.

Instinct and curiosity rushed over me. I run after the cat, a small smile carved on my face as the wind blew my waist length hair, letting it sway as I ran. A feeling inside me keeps telling me to move freely; that the cat will lead me to my answers.

I continued the chase until the black cat stopped in the middle of the busy road, licking its paw. Sighing, I walk over to where the cat to grab it and run away with it to a safer place. Instead of successfully getting hold of the animal, it rushed over to the other side as if taunting me to go over there.

 _"Huh?"_

Walking to its side, everything around me seemed to move slowly but I ignored it. I continued my way across until my thoughts were disrupted by a loud noise of a car.

 _"A car?"_

 **HONK!**

Bu-dump, Bu-dump, Bu-dump

 _'Huh? Why won't my body move?'_

 **HONK! SCREEEEECHHH! THUMP!**

And before I realized what had happened, I felt different aches on my body. Estimating the damage, I might have broken bones, internal injuries, and a very bad concussion. Just before I slipped into unconsciousness, a single thought came in my mind.

My life was pretty normal for me. Waking up early in the morning, preparing food, preparing for school, studying, going back home, preparing food, study, sleep and then I would repeat the process again, every single day. I didn't have any friends or bullies. I stayed out of trouble; I was the wall flower, the kid that sulks around the corner in other words, just a nobody.

And to die just a nobody? How cliché is that? I could feel myself giving out a bitter chuckle. Would I want that? To die just a nobody. Do I like that? Of course not. Did I regret something? Of course I do. I regret everything. But could there be such a possibility? No. Because it's impossible.

Because….

I'm just…..

a….

Nobody….

 **Tokyo Hospital**

 **Room 1801**

In a single white bed, lay a girl with dark violet hair, her skin was pale as well as her lips and there were bandages around her head and all over her body.

A man with black hair and eyeglasses along in a black suit in his mid 40's could be seen standing beside the bed with a woman in her mid 40's. The woman had violet hair and clothed in a red fancy dress. They are the parents of the victim. Mr. Isogashi Noroi and the woman, his wife, Mrs. Tsukushi Noroi. They were both busy parents, therefore neglecting their only child. Both parents were regretting their loss, crying over and over holding their child's hand.

A man in white robes entered the room, holding the patient's medical sheet.

Now don't be mistaken. Fuko Noroi is not dead. Well not completely dead, but at the same time not alive.

"Are you the parents of the patient?" the doctor ask, both parents just gave a nod while the doctor continued talking.

"Your child received serious damage as listed. 6 broken ribs, injured arm and leg, internal bleeding in her stomach, and damage to her head. Fortunately even though it was serious it was a miracle that she is alive… but barely…" he paused letting both parents digest the information.

"But… having the patient in a comatose stage is very tricky. We won't know when will she will wake up or whether she will even wake up. Her life now depends in your hands but for now let's just pray that she will recover and wake up. If not soon, then maybe in a few months or years. If you'll excuse me," the doctor bowed and left after explaining the patient's condition.

It was such a depressing sight to see.

 **Boundary of life and death**

Her naked body or should I say soul, could be seen floating around in a white space. In front of her were stairs leading to different doors. She flew or rather floated to the stairs before halting on her pace.

 _"Neko-chan."_

 _"Are you happy?"_ the black cat stared at her, its blue eyes piercing into her soul.

 _"Am I dead?"_ She asked disregarding its question

 _"Not yet, but do you want to die?"_

 _"I-"_

 _"Don't know yet?"_ she could hear the amusement in the cat's voice

 _"Why are you talking? Cats can't talk."_

 _"Follow me."_

 _"Why should I follow you? The last time I followed you led me into this state,"_ she stated.

 _"For a unhappy curse like you, you talk too much"_ said the cat while walking up the stairs.

The girl –Fuko- froze in her place, her bangs shadowing her features. The cat was true, she didn't want to die. That's for sure, but still, it is impossible to live, she followed the cat nonetheless.

 _"You haven't found the answers to your questions I presume. For the time being, you will reside here to find your answer. I will give you some tips, some guides and some answers before you proceed."_

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"I am your guardian. The guardian of curse if I should say. Anyways, in this 'world' you will take place as someone, yet you're still yourself however you are different. You will arrive in this world as a child. A 5 year old child. But, be careful. No words shall be spoken about your origin. Remember. Now off you go,"_ the cat explained then pushed Fuko on the door labelled "Mafia Land." As rude as it seems, the cat still pushed her.

 _"Wai—"_ not even finishing her question, she was thrown into a white space, screaming, yet no sound was made.

 **A FEW MOMENTS LATER**

 **SICILY ITALY, FOREST OF MORTE**

 **MALEDETTO FAMIGLIA MANSION**

When she opened her eyes, she took notice of her surroundings, a forest. Stretching her arms, she realised that her arms were chubbier than the usual and her height seemed to have decreased.

 _"So Fuuna was not lying at all"_ she said, deciding to name her 'Guardian cat'. Fuuna suits that cat better than referring it to 'it' every time they meet.

Her thoughts were disrupted by the smell of fire. She looked at the direction to see a mansion –her mansion not so far away from her, just a few meters away- being engulfed by a huge fire, running to the mansion, her small legs gave out just in front of the burning mansion.

Memories of the Child's body flows over her body. The mansion was her birth place, her kingdom, her happiness despite being born on the wrong side of the earth, this is where she was not a nobody but a somebody.

Emotions flooded her as her eyes started to water but no tears were seen. She was crying yet dryly. A voice caught her attention.

"Fuko-hime? Is that you?" a relieved voice called over her. Turning around she saw a teenage boy with dark green hair. The boy was wearing a green trench coat (just like Jack Bezarius from Pandora Hearts.) He rushed over to her.

Her mouth spoke on its own.

"Yujin Fuun."

 **AN: Ano ne, Ano ne, how was it? I hope you like it. Please leave a review for lil old me *smiles* I hope you guys wants to read more. Arigatoo! SPOILER ALERT:** **VARIA'S GIRL: ADOPTED VERSION WILL BE UPDATED AFTER THREE DAYS OR FOUR. PLEASE WAIT FOR IT**

 **Notes: I WOULD EXPLAINABOUT THEIR NAMES BUT NOT FUKO-CHAN, it will revealed later on.**

 **Fuuna- unlucky**

 **Yujin Fuun- friend of bad luck.**

 **Isogashi- busy**

 **Tsukushi- beautiful**

 **Morte- death**

 **MALEDETTO FAMIGLIA MANSION- the curse family mansion**

 **Hope that helps!**

 **LEAVE A COOKIE!**

 **Ciao!**


	2. Sailing on a journey

**~Monochrome Colors~**

 **A/N: I BROUGHT AN UPDATE YAY! THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS, FAVS, AND FOLLOWS! I'LL BE GLAD TO UPDATE! SLOW UPDATES BY THE WAY. SORRY AGAIN.**

 **Summary: Fuko Noroi, was a very lonely girl ever since she existed for all she has known. As time goes by, the feeling of emptiness in her heart grows. One day, upon searching for an answer, she got involved in a car accident leaving her in a coma. She was physically 'dead' in her world, but her soul travels to another dimension she doesn't know. Can she find happiness in 'that' dimension, or will her questions remain un-answered? A HibariXOC Fic.**

 **Warnings: OC/OOC, Mild Cussing. Beta-ed by** **zairaswift** **– (help, my shift key doesn't work as well. Also, if you find mistakes please tell me or Infinite. Not everyone is perfect) - Story line seems to move quickly.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for this tiny bitsy idea running in my head.**

 **Please Read.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **"Start on a journey" – Mozart**

After the eventful happenings in the forest; Yuujin along with little Fuko rode a Limousine all the way to Venice; Yujin and Fuko took undercover as a Shimitsu, now that the Noroi line was coming to extinction. Fuko did not protest, although she misses her last name.

The actual trip to the mansion was no trouble at all. Fuko fell asleep on the ride, while Yuujin took a nap but frequently checked their surroundings more often than actually resting. The massacre was still fresh in his mind. He was thankful that the heiress was still alive but, not only that, the family line revived (with a little of his help A/N: ugh. No not that kind of help - the young mistress is still way too young for that, so yeah.)

His mind wanders onto who would have wanted to wipe out their famiglia that bad; so he began to list them. The Vongola was out of the way since they've been much like an ally; Bovino Famiglia is also out of the way since they were too weak to hurt a fly much more a whole famiglia so it's a no-no; Giglio Nero is out too, since Aria is mostly caught up with the young mistress cuteness so no. There were a lot more famiglias that were on good terms with them but one famiglia stood out the most

 **The Estraneo.**

Why would those bunch of mad science freak want to do with his famiglia? He frowned, whilst letting himself be taken over by dream land.

Fuko and Yuujin, as well as one of the few workers –Kenta- who were the only ones alive, got out of the black limousine. Fuko looked up at the view in front of her whilst holding Yuujin's hands –since he insisted- and was astonished by the view.

The house was nothing compared to the old mansion but this one was still big too. No. It was not a house, but a manor to be exact. Frowning, Fuko looked up at Yuujin. Seeing the man smile, Yuujin crouched down to the little girl's height.

"It is only normal to live in here Hime-sama, please forgive me for what happened in Sicily," he said, gently patting her head.

Fuko shook her head as she gazed up at the manor before they proceeded to go in.

A day after the moving

Fuko is sitting down inside the library with stacks of books around her large table. Her nose crunched up in concentration as she read about "World History by Alfonso y Lemular" and another book she came by, accidentally, "Mafia Laws: What's and What's not by Kajiwara Y Vonyouer."

Now that she read more about this world history, she now knew that this world was similar to her previous one yet different at the same time since she accidentally read the "Book 1: Road To Mafia written by The Old Goose."

While her world centres about normality, this world suggested that the centre was the Mafia which blended amongst everything else with a little normality.

Sighing, she continued reading until she acquired enough knowledge and enough wisdom about the world. Oh, how she missed playing piano.

A sudden light bulb appears on top of her head as she starts racing outside through the hallway finding a certain person.

"I want a piano," she demanded, sounding quite spoilt- hey she just came back from being a child y'know so heck yea will she take the chance to be bratty and all but in limit of course.

"But why, Hime-sama?" Yuujin frowning at the sudden interest.

"I'm bored reading books," she responded while her face remains emotionless.

Sighing, Yuujin pinched the bridge of his nose; the paper work he was currently doing laid forgotten as he contacted someone to buy a grand piano and a certain tutor.

"You'll meet your tutor next week… maybe," and with that said, she beamed hugging poor Yuujin to death.

 **2 weeks later.**

The sound of piano keys being played could be heard throughout the mansion; the household seemed to enjoy the pleasant sound. Inside the music room; 2 tall figures stand behind the piano where a dark haired girl is seated.

"What do you think Lavina-san?" Yujin; the Melegdetto family's heiress butler spoke.

On the other hand, the other figure was not so tall in stature but not that short. She had long silver hair that ended at her waist and wore a white long sleeved coat along with a white tight skirt.

"She's good," she admitted, "But to be able to play Chopin's etude 25 op 9 that good- it was really surprising! You found yourself a prodigy, Fuun-san," she laughed whole heartedly.

Yuujin paused as he took a look at the young heiress –Fuko- who was still busy pounding the keys in such rhythmic ways that he was not able to keep up.

"I do understand Lavina-san but please refrain from calling me that…" Yuujin started then the next of his words became an audible whisper just for the two of them to hear.

"Although the young mistress is still in fact, and obviously, young, I do want her to have a normal childhood since that would be the last wish of my deceased Lord and Mistress."

"But you know that she has the right to know Yuujin-kun," Lavina retorted in a disappointed tone.

"I do, but that matter will come after her childhood days have passed. It would be hard to raise an emotionless heiress from the start," he finished as he gave a grunt

"Mah! Enough with these silly topics-"Lavina was about to continue but a voice stopped her from doing so.

"Neh, Lavina-san what do you think?" Fuko asked while fidgeting and twirling her thumb and pointer. Lavina walk over her as she crouched down to the child's level.

"It's good, actually I'm impressed. To be able to play like that, I still don't know if you still need me to be a tutor," Lavina smiled at her sincerely.

"- But I would love to hear more playing from you."

"So that means it's a yes?" Fuko asked, tilting her head. The others seemed to be forgotten as they squealed in delight muttering how his little Fuko was sooo cute.

"Yep, so I'll see you the day after tomorrow?" Lavina said, standing up from her previous position.

"Un~ Bye bye Lavina-sensei!" Fuko stood up and gave an enthusiastic wave of hers before Lavina bid her goodbye.

"Neh Yuu-nii."

"Yes Hime-chan?"

"I want a violin."

He deadpanned; just how troublesome would it be to raise a musical prodigy? That he would never know.

 **End.**

 **Some Answers regarding this chapter**

 **Yuujin practically took over the famiglia temporarily since the heir was still young thus letting her study about the world, and the mafia originated to train her.**

 **The books and the authors are all bluffs and from my not so creative imagination.**

 **This anime as you can see is kinda a cross over between "Your lie in April" and "Katekyo Hitman Reborn" so it's not mine.**

 **I included Lavina –yes that Lavina- in here so that it will greatly affect in the future that's why and for that we will see.**

 **And for the last line about raising a mafia heiress and a musical prodigy at the same time will kinda make a twist I guess? So yea that's all.**

 **Response to reviews:**

 _ **TreesOfWind: Thank you for the offer :) though I have someone helping me atm :) I hope this chapter is kinda cool with you so yea. Thank you for reviewing!**_

 _ **Animagirl: I will try to make her personality a bit refreshin since it's a bit of my first writing a story starring an OC. Thank you for reviewing!**_

 _ **ZairaSwift: Thanks again :) I really appreciate it :)**_

 **A/N: IM REALLY SORRY for late updates. I don't have any reason just being the usual lazy ass I am. Yeah so. Tuh-Tuh! Hope you like it though.**

 **Please Read and Leave a Cookie! Yayy!**

 **Something from the beta: :^)**

 **-Sky-chaaaann**


	3. NOTE

HELLO! SKYE IS BACK WITH A GOOD NEWS AND A BAD NEWS. FIRST OF ALL I'M SO SORRY FOR BEING AWAY IN SUCH A LONG TIME BUT THE GOOD NEWS IS - I WILL START WRTING AGAIN. THE BAD NEW IS- I WILL START OVER AGAIN SO, FOR EVERY STORIES I WROTE THERE WILL BE A RE-WRITTEN VERSION. HOPE YOU CAN ALL UNDERSTAND ME :)


	4. Chapter 4

UPDATE!

I have posted new stories.

RE: CHAIN OF MEMORIES. –re written version but unbeta'd. I can't find someone to do it.

RE: DREAM IDOL – re written version but unbeta'd. I can't find someone to do it.

RE:Monochrome Colours- – re written version but unbeta'd. I can't find someone to do it.

UPCOMING IN A FEW DAYS.

RE:VARIA'S GIRL ADOPTED VERSION

PLEASE BEAR WITH THE WRITING SINCE I KNOW THE GRAMMAR IS HORRIBLE. BUT STILL GIVE ME YOUR OPINION ON IT. I'LL REPLACE THE CHAPTERS ONCE I FOUND A BETA READER.

THAT'S ALL THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE!


End file.
